


the clock ticks from five to six

by submersive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submersive/pseuds/submersive
Summary: Tooru’s giving him everything these days.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	the clock ticks from five to six

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn, really.
> 
> Because [Izumi’s art](https://twitter.com/iizuumi/status/1345889559951912966?s=21) made my brain dribble out of my ears.

Tobio’s looking away, face turned in against the blankets. Tooru uses his hand, gently wraps his fingers over Tobio’s cheek, his thumb brushing along his jaw, and barely manages to say, “Wanna see you—look at me, Tobio—want to see you when you come.”

Tobio opens his eyes, suddenly startled, secretly lost, his hand tightening where it holds onto Tooru’s left shoulder. Tooru rolls his hips harder, forcing himself to get trapped in the depths there, in Tobio’s expression — openly pleading, completely surrendered, love without limitations. A stiffness that constricts boa-tight around Tooru’s heart, just like Tobio’s body, _taking, stealing, grabbing_ every ounce he’s got to give. 

“Fuck,” Tooru whispers, dragging his fingers through Tobio’s sweaty, messy hair until he’s cupping the back of Tobio’s neck, touching his dry, sticky lips to Tobio’s, swallowing down the soft, desperate sounds his king makes.

Feeling the quiet tremble of his name, the delicate way Tobio breathes _Tooru. Oh, God,_ _ Tooru, _ like it’s something never meant to be said. Like there’s a hidden story inside it, a fairytale, some kind of magic all sewn into the helpless, breathless sound. 

Tooru. A question, a yearning. Something Tobio can and can’t have.

But Tooru’s giving him everything these days.

Breathes, “ _C’mon, baby_ ,” into Tobio’s ear, watching Tobio whimper, the sweet lines of his face as he reaches the edge, afraid to go alone. Always together now. Always. A promise, a pact, a wordless agreement decided for them by greater powers.

“Show me,” Tooru exhales, words blistering, dangerous, sliding in along the slick of Tobio’s temple, down his neck.

Tipping his head back, Tobio swallows hard, but never looks away. Neither of them do. Not when Tooru shifts onto his knees and buries himself to the very bottom of Tobio, and not when Tobio cries out, body shuddering, his cock pulsing in Tooru’s clenched fist. 

“There it is, _Tobio-chan”_ Tooru says, centered on the pure vulnerable need expressed on Tobio’s face, in the cerulean of his eyes, before Tobio has to shut them to finish out the rest. 

Tobio’s leg wraps higher, his thigh curved around Tooru’s hip, knee urging him on, closer. It’s almost impossible to resist the choking heat of Tobio’s body, but Tobio’s got to learn to let go, that Tooru’s still there to catch him no matter how he falls. 

Tobio gasps, rolls them quick, and then rides Tooru’s dick, the hot push of it filling Tobio up, and Tooru doesn’t know how Tobio’s doing it, but Tobio rocks his hips and that’s all Tooru’s got left. All that’s left to give. 

Tooru comes, the harsh growl of Tobio’s name shaking loose, his cock jerking deep inside Tobio’s ass.

Whispers, “So _fucking_ good,” as his hand slips up the sweat on Tobio’s chest. “So good to me, Tobio,” and holds him as he collapses. 


End file.
